shingekinokyojin_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Axel Striker
"You'd lie for a friend, right, Eren?" ''- To Eren Thames A J Striker, or otherwise known as Axel Striker, was a Survey Corp member. He had killed thirty titans altogether. Although more skilled than most of the top ten graduates, he purposely didn't get in because he wanted to join the Scouts and wanted to give the others a chance. He is the current holder of the Morpher titan. He became friends with Reiner Braun, Bertolt Hoover, Annie Leonhardt, Jean Kirsten and Marco Bodt. Appearance A tall and skinny man with surprisingly strong arms. His usual attire is a white shirt, black tracksuit pants or black shorts and a red jacket with a fedora on his head. He wore the usual Scout uniform and a black watch and the same fedora. His jacket is too small for him despite Mike's fitting. Axel's excuse is he's one of those difficult sizes. He had a long face like Jean's. He had an overbite, but didn't do anything to fix it. His eyebrows were thick, but not like Erwin's. He had a long nose and big ears. He had a long part of his hair hanging over his face under his hat and the rest shaved off. After the Female Titan Arc, when he was in a coma, his hair was longer and he had a stubble. '''Titan Form' His titan-form looked like a terminator but 15 metres tall. It had a muscular build and straight posture. It could speak. His true titan had looked exactly like himself, but with shoulder-length hair and is very muscular. Personality Axel was a rather blunt person, saying exactly how he thinks of you and doesn't care if it hurts you. Although he did have a nice side, and would help you out if you need it. He was quick to anger and cold. When in a fit of rage he was hard to control and could cause lots of damage to property and people. Even though he lacked empathy, he did feel guilty after hurting someone close to him. He is often clueless and lost. During training, Axel went from the quiet boy to the boy who says whatever's on his mind. He was the comedian of the bunch, however he could be serious and very morbid at times. He was the only trainee not to be scarred from the titans after graduation. He did feel a bit depressed from seeing Marco and his step-brother Mark's corpse. Axel would stick up for his friends when they needed it. He also was a bit of a flirt at times. He often goes with the majority vote, unless he completely disagrees. History "Wow, the Underground is so cool!" ''- Axel commenting about Underground Axel had a normal life until the age eleven which was when Vlad and Grace Tyrones got sick and died. The three men in black suits came and took the two boys house away, forcing Mark and Axel to move Underground. There they met Levi, Farlan and Isabel. Mark joined their gang and eventually were able to move above the ground again. While being Underground, Axel learnt how to fight, which was why he had a better reaction time than the other trainees. He turns out to have lied about not knowing who his biological parents were and where his village was. He came from the town of Darwyn, which is outside of the walls. He was given Titan-shifting abilities at age two and he ate the founder of Darwyn, Freeman, who had the Morphing titan. Later, he joins the Izans and breaks down the wall with Reiner and Bertolt. Story '''Humanity's Comeback arc' Axel enlisted in the military because he wanted to fight titans like Mark. He was considered to have the best reaction time out of all the trainees. When Eren asked how to get his reaction time up, Axel replied with 'play lots of Geometry Dash.' Distress Two years before graduation the trainees go out to learn to sustain themselves in times of peace. Axel brings a small pocket-sized Rubik's cube and fiddles with it for a majority of the episode. The 57th Exterior Scouting Mission arc Preparations for the Expedition Levi picks Axel to be in the Special Operations Squad. Eren and Axel got along quite well, mainly because they were in training together. While cleaning the building, Axel listens in to Eren and Petra's conversation. He then leans in and starts being obnoxious. Later, at night, Axel asked Hange about her titans. The next day Axel seemed upset about Sawney and Beane's death. He also was more upset after learning of Marco's death later on. Erwin asked him about the titan's deaths, however Axel hadn't a clue what he was going on about despite Erwin explaining it to him. One day, Eren accidentally half-transformed. While the rest of the Special Operations Squad was yelling and threatening Eren, he wasn't paying attention. After a month, the 57th Expedition started. Axel was excited to be going out, and was rather restless. When entering the forest, Axel notices the Female Titan. He remains calm and keeps his eyes straight ahead. Abilities Strength Even though he was skinny, Axel could easily take down titans with one swing of his blades. Not only that, but he was able to carry objects two times his weight. During the Female Titan fight, he was able to make one deep gash on her back, before being thrown. Power of the Titans 'Morphing - '''Axel's morphing ability makes him able to morph into any type of titan, including changing his titan's skin colour, voice, shape and height. He can also impersonate animals, trees and rarely people. '''Fire '- His titan form is able to set itself on fire at will, as long as he's not morphed into something. He can also breath fire while in this form. Relationships * 'Eren Jeager '- Eren and Axel didn't talk much during training. While in the Special Operations Squad, though, Eren learned a lot about Axel and Axel learned a lot about Eren. When he told Eren he knew Annie was the Female Titan all along, Eren was initially mad at him until Axel reasoned with him. Eren is still wary of Axel, and he knows. * 'Jean Kirstein '- Jean and Axel agreed on lots of things that were 'important'. He used to take Jean's side and defend him when he needed it. Although he'll never admit it, Jean is thankful for Axel doing that. When told by other cadets they looked the same, Jean says Axel can play Eren instead of him, but Axel says he's too tall. * 'Reiner Braun '- The two hit it off in the beginning of training and stayed friends ever since. During training Axel cut his right index finger clean off. The next day it was back on and he lied and said it was stitched back together. Reiner, Bertolt and Annie knew this was a lie as he didn't have a scar. He eventually told them individually that he was a titan-shifter and in return they told him their secret. His titan is often seen hooked onto the back of Reiner's. * 'Bertolt Hoover '- Bertolt and Axel shared lots of inside jokes, one being that Bertolt sweats like an out-of-control sprinkler, and both are usually quiet unless with each other. Axel's titan form is only seen once hooked onto the back of Bertolt's. * 'Annie Leonhardt '- Axel fancied Annie after fighting against her in training. The two went out for three years, 847 to 850, but unfortunately had to break up due to Annie moving to the inner wall. During the 57th Expedition, Annie tries to do as little damage to Axel as possible, and Axel did the same. Although he got angry, he later states he didn't mean to yell. When speaking about Annie and Axel's relationship, Axel says they were just being 'friendly' and Reiner says, "Friendly? You two were smo-". He was cut off by Axel screaming, though it was pretty clear he was saying 'smooching'. * 'Marco Bodt '- Marco and Axel were close friends. Marco introduced him to Jean. * 'Oluo Bozado '- Oluo and Axel had a close relationship. * 'Petra Ral '- Petra used to have a crush on Axel, but after realising he was oblivious to her feelings, she gave up. Ironically, Axel developed a crush on her after hearing how she felt about him. The two were best friends, often doing duets and singing songs from musicals. After Petra's body was thrown off the cart, Axel was seen to be crying out of rage and depression. People Killed Ben Jates Indirectly * Numerous citizens of Wall Maria * Members of the Survey Corps * Freeman Rich Quotes "Humans are the real monsters here." '' ''"I'm Axel J Striker and I come from my house." "I got my reaction time better by playing Geometry Dash. It also gave me anxiety..." "Talk dirty to me." "Calm your bloody farm Oreo!" "Penis." '' ''"It's not bloody rocket science!" "Up my asshole." "You sweaty, sweaty, sweaty bastard." "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention. Can you repeat what you were saying for the past hour?" "The traitor's somewhere...." "Of course I knew!" "When life gives you lemons, make lemonade. So I did. My lemonade is comedy, the best type." '' ''"Annie and I were just being 'friendly'." "Before I die, I want to be in a relationship." "All my love interests are dead or near death." Trivia * Axel is ambidextrous. * He has ADHD and a photographic memory. * His favourite YouTuber is Markiplier. ** He doesn't mind Jay from the Kubz Scouts either. * He often makes references to modern things such as when he says he comes from his house, which is a reference to DHMIS. Other references are Geometry Dash, Justin Bieber, Crash Bandicoot and Sonic. * Axel has Grammatical Pedantry Syndrome, which is when he has to correct your grammar or spelling. ** He also has OCD in general. * He knows 'Let it grow' off by heart. * Axel is an alto, but can sing soprano. * According to Petra, Axel wet the bed until age twelve. ** Axel earlier stated that sometimes he still does wet the bed. Category:Male Category:Titan Shifters Category:Male Human Category:Survey Corps Category:Deceased